Kaori Shimakura
Kaori Shimakura is one of Doremi's classmates and a character in Ojamajo Doremi. She is one of Reika Tamaki's only friends initially. Biography An amateur photographer and gossip hound, Kaori is always ahead of others when it comes to news; even if it means making up some theories to make up for lack of information. She is a talented writer and usually spends time gathering pictures or holding interviews with classmates when Tamaki doesn't request her help. Appearance Kaori has light skin with small, slanted brown eyes that she wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses over. Her short brown hair is worn up in pigtails with light purple scrunchies, and she has a few loose strands of hair at her forehead. She wears a blue collared, button top with the sleeves rolled at the elbow, light mauve pants, and a pair of lilac and white sneakers. Personality With a low level of respect for others privacy and personal lives, Shimakura is fairly nosy and often the source to go to whenever names are needed. She isn't mean, but she can be indifferent towards others plights and she can be pushy at times. She has no problem with exaggeration or fabricating information, and tends to make enemies fairly quick as a result. However, she isn't necessarily a bad person, and if someone was to tell her to stop she usually will. Deep down she is fairly lonely, and she values her friendship with Tamaki, even if at times she gets forced into things. They bicker some of the time, but she will worry over her if she thinks something is wrong. She was also revealed to be self-conscious of herself and how others see her. Ojamajo Doremi Light Novel Still the queen of gossip, Shimakura is sought out by the girls if they need more information. She is still regarded as Tamaki's friends, and she first appears in Novel 1 of Doremi 16, when she met up with the others after leaving school and celebrated their reunion with Karaoke. She reveals some recent information she learned -including Doremi's awkward graduation-. She later appears in the same novel, when the girls asked her about Tamaki. She makes another appearance in Chapter 2 of Novel 2, when the girls track her down to learn more about Akira Narita, a boy associated with Sora Miyamae and the club he's in at school. She describes Akira as a hard-worker and brings up that he often hangs out with a girl they recently tried to befriend, Yuuna. The girls are unable to understand what she is getting at, so aggravated by their lack of understanding Kaori is forced to elaborate further. But by the time she finishes, they start to wonder if Akira is the type of boy she would be into- given how excited she got by the discussion. However, they don't bring this up and she leaves. Trivia * Kaori has a pet basset hound named Nishimoto.Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie Gallery Screenshots= OD-EP30-44.png ODS-EP33-019.png ODS-EP33-035.png ODS-EP33-095.png |-| Model Sheets= ClassSettei1.png References Category:Child Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Classmates Category:Teenager